DBS009
Dragon Ball Super Episode List is the ninth episode of the Dragon Ball Super anime. Summary Gokū gathers the Dragon Balls together and summons Shenron who is startled by Beerus' presence. Shenron quickly explains that the Super Saiyan God is not a person but a legendary transformation that only kindhearted Saiyans can achieve by fusing their power together. The Saiyans attempt to transform Gokū but fail, as they are one Saiyan short. Growing tired of waiting, Beerus starts preparing his attack to destroy the planet. Suddenly, Videl jumps in front of the Saiyans. She says that there is one more Saiyan who might be able to help them – her and Gohan's unborn child. The Saiyans and Videl attempt the transformation again and manage to transform Gokū into the Super Saiyan God. Trivia * There are some differences between Dragon Ball Z: God and God and Dragon Ball Super in this episode: ** In this episode, Videl reveals that she is pregnant after Whis tells to the Dragon Team that they were running one Saiyan short in order to successfully perform the Super Saiyan God ritual. In the movie, Videl reveals the secret after Dende heals her from a bullet that a drunk Gohan accidentally deflected to her leg. ** In addition, the episode, Shenron mentions that a certain book of mythology on planet Namek contains information on how to create the Super Saiyan God. In the movie, there is no mention of said book. ** Furthermore, in this episode, Shenron asks for Beerus' permission to leave. In the movie, Shenron hastily leaves after fearfully apologizing to Beerus. ** Moreover, Gokū promises Vegeta that the next time, the Saiyans would transform him into a Super Saiyan God. In the movie, however, Gokū made no such promise, and Vegeta demanded that he be the Super Saiyan God the next time they needed that power, to which Gokū agrees to do. ** Additionally, in the episode, there were three attempts at making Gokū a Super Saiyan God. The first failed due to the Dragon Team being one Saiyan short of the requirements given by Shenron to create the Super Saiyan God, before it was revealed that Videl was pregnant with Gohan's child. The second attempt at making Gokū a Super Saiyan God failed despite Videl being there, due to them not using their hearts while flooding Gokū with energy, according to Whis, leading them to succeed on the third attempt. In the movie, there were only two attempts, and Videl was not present on the first attempt at making Gokū a Super Saiyan God, causing the attempt to fail because they were one Saiyan short, but they succeeded on the second attempt when Videl joined in. **Also, in the episode, Videl's hair had glowed yellow just like that of a Super Saiyan in the Super Saiyan God ritual. However, in the movie, her natural hair color was retained throughout the duration of the ritual. ** Likewise, in this episode, the Super Saiyan God ritual causes atmospheric and climate changes in its surroundings during the transformation sequence. In the movie, none of that happens during the transformation. Credits References Category:Dragon Ball Super Episodes